17 Years Later
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: A snapshot on Teddy Lupin, and what May 2, 2015 was like for him. A day of memorial services and traditions, see how Teddy has matured and a little bit of how Victoire feels about her birthday. Rated T just to be safe.


**_DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR ISNT MINE!_**

It was nine a.m. on May 2, and the children of Hogwarts were gathered at the memorial. A pretty girl with long blonde hair (with a bright pink streak in the front) stood near the front next to a gangly boy with sandy hair, though there were two streaks - one a bright bubblegum pink and the other an electric blue.

"We gather here today to not only remember our success, but all that was lost. It is a reminder to never start another war, a reminder that all people are created equal, Muggle-born and so-called "Purebloods" and everything in between," Harry Potter started his speech, the one the Boy Who Lived gave every year. It was different every time, and Harry spoke every year despite how much he hated the spotlight.

"Among those who died that day were many students from all four houses. Some of them were barely of age, some of them fought on the losing side, but all of them matter. For those students of age in the audience, could you imagine fighting for your life, for your school, for your friends?" Harry paused, and the boy with sandy hair in the front row raised his hand.

"Uncle Harry, can I say something in reply to that?" he asked. Harry smiled softly.

"Sure Teddy. Come on up. Everyone, my godson just turned seventeen. For him, this battle has shaped his life. I'm interested to hear what he has to say," Harry said, before handing the microphone to Teddy.

"Hello everyone. I hate to interrupt the great Harry Potter's speech, but I feel that I need to. You see, I lost both of my parents in the Battle of Hogwarts. My mum was an Auror, and a good one too from what I've heard, though a bit clumsy. My dad was a great, great man who suffered from lycanthropy. My dad was the last of his Hogwarts friends to die, though they all did through the fight with Voldemort. [people flinched at the name] My dad's friends were James and Lily Potter, Uncle Harry's mum and Dad who died protecting their son. My dad was friends with Sirius Black, who the Wizarding World still doesn't quite know the full story of, but who was a brave and loyal man dead set against following his family's values. My dad was friends with Peter Pettigrew, who turned out to be a scum of a human being but still managed to die saving Harry, almost as if he regretted his mistakes.

"My mother was young in the first war, too young to truly realize what was going on. When the Order of the Phoenix was being restarted, however, Mum was quick to join. My parents eloped, and after a while came me. Sadly, soon after my birth they died.

"I'm not the only one affected like this though. How many people lost their lives to Voldemort and his followers? How many people's lives did his terror touch? Yes, my generation may not know what it was like to fight some of the darkest wizards ever, but we do know our parents' struggle. Generally, my generation is more accepting. It's 2015, and look at all the changes being made, both in our world and in the Muggle world. Hermione Granger-Weasley has worked tirelessly over the past fifteen years as she's worked her way up, now fighting for both house-elf rights and rights for those afflicted with lycanthropy. Maybe my generation doesn't fully understand what you went through, and maybe we never will, but don't underestimate us. I would gladly lay down my life like my parents to save what I believed in, to save who I believe in. I guess that was the main point of this speech... Too often I hear older people say that we don't understand, that we couldn't possibly comprehend the risks they took, and I think they're wrong. Sure, maybe I don't know what you did, but I was orphaned in that war less than a month after I was born. Tell me that I don't know the struggle, that I don't understand what it was like having to chose between fighting for the greater good and saving your own. Because my parents didn't have to fight that night. They could have stayed home with me. Instead, the fought for the boy they believed in, fought for lost friends, fought for freedom so that their son might live in a better world." With that, Teddy stepped away from the microphone. One by one, people started to clap, starting with the girl up front. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to Teddy and shook his hand.

"What fine words from this extraordinary young man. Teddy, you sure you didn't have that planned out?" Kingsley said.

"Positive sir," Teddy said, blushing.

"Well, as Teddy well knows, I was friends with Tonks and Remus. They were both wonderful people like so many we lost seventeen years ago. We're going to have a moment of silence now for all those lost..." Kingsley led. Falling quiet, he hung his head. Teddy, surprised to still be on stage, quickly followed suit.

* * *

An hour later, Teddy and the blonde girl were walking back hand in hand to the school with the rest of the students. They were silent, watching their classmates goof off. A lot of them weren't affected as seriously as they had been.

"Happy birthday Vic," Teddy whispered suddenly. "So how does fifteen feel?"

"It sucks," Vic said softly. "I hate my birthday. It's..." She shook her head.

"Vic?" Teddy asked, stopping and looking her in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no one wants to celebrate my birth when all these deaths happened. Look at your parents, Ted... Even my name is in memory of the bloody battle." Vic grabbed her pink stripe and looked away from Teddy.

"Victoire, hush. You're birthday is a light on this gloomy day. You're right, it is sort of unfortunate, but it doesn't matter. Uncle Harry says all the time, 'happiness can be found in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light' and for me, on your birthday you are that light. I remember a bit from you're actual birthday..."

"How? You were barely two..." Vic said, finally meeting his gaze in a challenge.

"It's just snapshots, but I do... Anyway, it was lonely being the only little one in a group of happily depressed people. And then Aunt Fleur was going to have a baby! And then the worst day of the year, Aunt Fleur is having the baby! And everyone celebrates because a beautiful, healthy, happy baby girl is born and she has the most beautiful blue eyes..."

"Teddy..." Vic cautioned.

"But anyway... Uncle Harry says when he took me to see my parents that night all I talked about was you. And how we were going to be best friends and that I would share my toys... Vic, you're birth was the kick in the butt our family needed to get past the battle." Teddy finished by planting a small kiss on her lips.

Vic smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as they went back to walking.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed that Ted."

"Anything for you Vic..." Teddy mumbled back.

* * *

"Vic! Did you hear? You share your birthday with a princess now!" a thirteen-year-old with sleek red hair said, coming to bug her sister.

"What do you mean Dom?" Vic asked.

"Princess Kate had her baby this morning! You know, the Muggle royal family?"

"See look Vic, you're birthday isn't that bad at all..." Teddy said with a smile, kissing her forehead on his way to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked.

"Dom... Teddy goes to see his parents every year with Uncle Harry..." a girl with a dark reddish-brown hair piped up.

"Oh right Molly... Have a good time Teddy!" Dom said. Molly shook her head while Vic stood up to go meet Teddy.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Vic whispered, giving him a hug.

"Sure birthday girl. I'll see you later..." Teddy said before heading out of the common room.

* * *

It was quiet at the small graveyard. Teddy walked the familiar path to his parent's graves, sitting side by side behind the cherub statue and under the tree. After producing a bouquet to lay down, Teddy knelt.

 _Hi Mum... Hi Dad. How are things? Uncle Sirius and Uncle James getting up to trouble? I think Uncle Harry likes to think you guys do... Things are going okay with me. Grammy is still fighting through this last bought of sickness... I hope she's okay. Vic and I are going strong... I really love her Mum. You would too I think. She'd get on well with you Dad.. You're both quiet and reserved while Mum and I are the noisy clumsy ones. If I have a little girl I'm naming her Dora. I know that you didn't like your full name Mum, but I want to name her after you._

 _I spoke today... Uncle Harry said you'd be proud of me. Aunt Hermione wants my help with drafting some new laws for People with Lycanthropy. Because you proved Dad that werewolves are still people._

 _I love you guys, but I probably should get back to school now... I'll come visit after term's over, okay? I love you Mummy... I love you Daddy... Bye._

Teddy stood, wiping away the faintest trace of tears. Harry noticed his godson standing, and walked over to meet him.

"Ready to go Teddy?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes too.

"I think so, yeah..." Teddy muttered.

"They'd be proud of you Ted. So proud of you. Just like I am," Harry muttered as they left the great hall.

"I'm sure your parents are proud of you too Uncle Harry. How could they not be?" Teddy said. Harry laughed.

"Thank you Teddy."

* * *

Teddy and Vic were curled up on the couch, his arms around her. They were just relaxing, kissing, talking...

"Get a room!" Dom called with a laugh. Molly laughed too.

"My family is so annoying..." Vic whispered.

"At times. But you know it's just because they love us..." Teddy said, kissing her head. "So how was your birthday Vic?"

"It was okay... I'm happy to be spending some time with my boyfriend..."

"I love you Victoire Weasley."

"And I love you Teddy Lupin," Vic whispered before kissing him.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Now wasn't that sad but sweet... I really wanted to put something out today, and this seriously came so easily... I hope you all loved it and please review :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
